Hayden Jones
Hayden Jones is a student at Blackwell Academy. Max doesn't have a negative opinion of him even though he is in the Vortex Club. Personality Like Dana, he seems to be one of the more accepting members of the Vortex Club - extremely popular, but nice to everyone he comes across. Although he enjoys getting stoned, and seems like a lack-luster academic in class, Hayden seems to be a nice guy. He loves to party, and is presumably at Blackwell to study mainly photography like Max. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Hayden is a student in Jefferson's art class. He seems half asleep, and pretty relaxed in the class. Max can see Hayden putting up posters in the corridors at the beginning of the game. Later, on the main campus grounds, Hayden is relaxing with two girls from the Vortex Club. If Max speaks to him, he calls her the "retro-selfie master", referring to when she took a selfie with her analog camera in class. He invites Max to hang out with the Vortex Club, and says that Rachel Amber used to hang out with the club. He says that Rachel was fun, attractive, and smart, and that she disappeared without a trace. Although Rachel hung out with the club, he says she was too cool for them, and "A club all by herself". Hayden defends Victoria and Nathan if Max mentions them, and says they are amusing when they are intoxicated or high. He comments that Nathan is like everyone's voodoo doll, implying that people pressure him without knowing what he's really like. He comments that Victoria respected Rachel, despite never showing it on the outside. This is contradictory due to Victoria's defacing of a missing persons poster in her bedroom. When Max decides to leave, he says he'd like to spend time with Max and Dana, but wants to be left alone to study for a test, and presumably to continue getting high. Episode Two - "Out of Time" Hayden is seen photographing Dana in Jefferson's class. Dana asks him to make her look beautiful, and Hayden comments on Dana being out of control. He is clearly consumed by the shooting session as he refuses to speak to Max. When Kate attempts suicide on the dormitory roof, Hayden is one of the few people filming the event. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Following Kate's suicide (attempt), Hayden will leave a one-word comment on Max's social media page. Episode Four - "Dark Room" Hayden's first appearance in the episode is during the End of the World Party. He is extremely high, chilling on a sofa with some other Vortex Club members. He invites Max to get stoned with them, and tells her to chill out and take it easy. He has no information regarding Nathan's whereabouts. Episode Five - "Polarized" He appears in the diner scene of Max's nightmare, standing in the back and holding his left hand in front of him. Alternative Timeline As Max wakes up in this new timeline, he is sitting on the lawn along with the other Vortex Club members. Relationships Friends * Nathan Prescott - Hayden is only one of very few people at Blackwell who defend Nathan and doesn't care what others talk about him. He thinks that everybody just prejudges Nathan and tries to cast the blame on him due to his wealthy family background. He actually describes him as alright and a fun guy to hang out, especially when he's high. * Victoria Chase - * Rachel Amber - They used to hang around a lot prior to her disappearance. * Dana Ward - * Maxine Caulfield - Hayden is friendly towards Max and clearly interested in hanging out with her. He enjoys meeting her at the Vortex Club party offering her to spend some time with him and his friends and to take a hit from his bong. Memorable Quotes Gallery Hayden-ep1.png|Hayden looking at a poster ("Chrysalis") Hayden-ep2.png|Hayden in photographing Dana ("Out of Time") Hayden-ep2lesson.png|Hayden at Mr Jefferson's lesson ("Out of Time") Hayden-ep2frozen.png|Hayden frozen in time ("Out of Time") Hayden-ep4party.png|Hayden at the party ("Dark Room") Trivia *His room in the Boys' Dormitory is Room 108. *When exploring the Boys' Dormitory in "Dark Room", his room plate says, "It's all good in the woods". References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Vortex Club Members Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Characters Category:Episode Five: Polarized Characters Category:Alternative Timeline Characters Category:Minor Characters